The invention is related generally to closet rod supports and, in particular, to an adjustable height closet rod support.
Closets in older homes usually are supported by brackets mounted on the closet walls. One such support bracket is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 319, 573 to Rogers (xe2x80x9cRogersxe2x80x9d). Using the support bracket in Rogers involves positioning the closet rod ends inside each of the support brackets.
A disadvantage of this configuration is that as more clothing is hung the closet rod may weaken. When weakened, the closet rod may sag. The sagging causes the clothing to move toward the center of gravity. As a result, the clothing can become wrinkled due to lack of sufficient spacing between items. The closet rod may even break. When this happens, all the clothing is spilled onto the closet floor. Cleaned and ironed clothes become soiled and wrinkled. This is particularly troublesome in older homes whose closet rods have lost some of their strength.
Alternatively, the brackets may be loosened from the closet walls. When this happens, the closet walls may become damaged. The closet rod leans and the clothes migrate to the new center of gravity on the closet rod, again resulting wrinkling of the clothes due to lack of sufficient spacing.
The brackets also may separate completely from the closet walls. This usually results in gaping holes in the walls. Additionally, the clothes fall to the closet floor and become soiled and wrinkled. This is particularly troublesome in homes whose walls are made from sheet rock. What is needed, therefore, is a closet rod support that overcomes these disadvantages.
Presented herein is a rod support. One embodiment includes an apparatus with a housing, a spring, an insert, and a cradle. The spring and insert fit into the housing. The cradle is mounted on the insert. The apparatus is placed under a rod to provide vertical support. When the cradle receives the rod, the spring compresses commensurately with the weight of the rod and any items on the rod. The rod supports the weight of the rod and any items on the rod, thereby relieving stress on the rod itself, as well as the walls, brackets, and other hardware used to mount rod.
Another embodiment includes a housing, an insert positioned inside the housing, and a rod cradle mounted to the insert. The insert and housing are threaded such that the insert screws into the housing.
One feature of the invention is that there is no mounting hardware needed to install the rod support. The advantage of this feature is that the rod support can be installed easily, without tools or fasteners.
Another feature of the invention is that it is adjustable to various heights. This is advantageous because closets are not all the same size. For example, in homes with high ceilings and correspondingly high closet rods, the apparatus height can be raised accordingly. The same is true for homes with low or average height ceilings. That is, the apparatus height can be lowered as needed. Thus, the rod support easily fits into most any space, whether within a closet in a home with cathedral ceilings, in a bungalow, a bath house, etc.
Another feature of the invention is its light weight. Its light weight adds to its portability.
Further features and advantages of the invention as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments are described in detail below.